Morgan
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: There's a baby in the Bower-Micelli house! How will the family react to that?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've wanted this for a long time. Using the twitter character Morgan Katherine.**

_**Jonathan's POV**_

When I walked into the dorm, I sighed. My roommate looked at me.

"What's the matter Bower?" I flopped onto the couch.

"I'm glad it's quiet. I've been home all weekend."

"Yeah?"

"My mom had my sister last month. I didn't realize a person so small could scream so loud." He laughed.

"Yeah, I have siblings too." He paused. "Wait, you're an only child. Your mom decided to have a child now?" I nodded.

"Mom and Tony got married a year and a half ago. She says she wanted a child after me, but mom and dad didn't get along really well and he left when I was six to go to Africa." His eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yeah. So Tony has been there for me the last ten years. I was seven when he came to be our housekeeper." He crossed his arms.

"Well, what do you think of your sister?" I smiled. I love my little sister and enjoy talking about her.

"She's adorable and so small. Of course she cries when I hold her, or when grandma does. She stares at mom when she holds her, "I laughed, "Mom wears her hair back now because Morgan always tries to grab it and eat it."

"Morgan? That's her name."

"Yeah. Mom and Tony named her with their names. Tony's middle name is Morton, so they named her Morgan so it would sound similar. Then mom's middle name is Katherine, so Morgan's middle name is Katherine."

"Morgan Katherine Bower." He paused. "Interesting."

"Micelli."

"What?"

"It's Morgan Katherine Micelli." I sighed. "Is it okay if I sleep for a while?"

"Yes." He looked at me. "You live here too." I nodded and walked out of the room.

* * *

**Angela's POV**

"Angela?" I heard softly in my dream. "ANGELA!" I jumped out of my chair. When my eyes opened slowly, I saw mother standing there.

"Mother," I said softly. She had a worried look in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" I nodded slowly. "You have phone calls. One man said you were supposed to meet him for lunch." My eyes popped open.

"I have to go." I tried to stand up when Mother grabbed my arm.

"Wait, wait, wait, just a minute here." She paused. "I'll send Stan. You need to rest."

"I have a meeting."

"He's your senior VP. I'll send him to go."

"I can't." I started. She grabbed my arm.

"I'm not asking as your secretary. Your mother is telling you not to go."

"Mother."

"You have a three week old baby at home and haven't slept in more than two hours all night since she came home." I rubbed my forehead.

"Things haven't been easy since Morgan was born and we all knew it would take an adjustment." She sat on the edge of my desk.

"Angela, take some time off. Go home and be a mother. The business can take care of itself for a while."

"I can't do that."

"You took off to follow Tony to Iowa. Let him support you for a while. We're all worried about you. Tony, Jonathan, Hank, Sam." I looked up at her.

"Do you think the time off would help?" She nodded.

"New mothers have a hard enough time being a mother, but you have a teenage son and a business. You can't continue to work yourself to death and raise a child. You have to make a choice. You have to choose Morgan. You have to know that." I took off my glasses.

"Do you think I should go?" She nodded.

"It'll be nice for all of us. When you're out of the office I can take a break." I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks mother."

"Hey, I'm just a secretary. You're the president of the company." I nodded. I knew this break was just what I needed. I couldn't run my agency because I wasn't sleeping at home and I felt guilty not being the mother I wanted to be because of my career. It was the time in my life where I could actually listen to my mother.


	2. Chapter 2

**P.O.V. Tony**

I walked into the nursery in the early afternoon to see Morgan sleeping. They say you are supposed to sleep when your child sleeps; but I had to see her. She was so peaceful with her soft, pink cheek laying against the sheet. I went to walk out of the room and then Morgan let out an ear piercing scream.

"Oh man, do you have a set of lungs. Must be from your mother." I chuckled. I knew Angela would be upset with me if she heard me talking to Morgan like that. I pulled her up out of the crib. "Come here." I scooped her up and went downstairs to get a bottle. She was still crying, but it wasn't as loud, so I decided to sing to her as I prepared the bottle. "Hush little baby, don't say a word. Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird don't sing, daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring." We walked into the living room as the front door opened. When I sat down, I saw Angela walk through the door. "You didn't have to come home for us, Angela. I can handle her." Angela shook her head.

"I didn't come home for her. Mother sent me home." I tilted my head to look at her.

"Your mother sent you home?" She nodded at my question.

"I fell asleep at my desk and missed my lunch meeting." Angela replied and sat down next to me on the couch. "I don't feel like I'm much help to anybody right now. I can't spend any time with Morgan because I'm always in New York; but I can't do much at the office because I'm so tired or focused on the baby." She ran a delicate hand over Morgan's head.

"I have an idea," I started, "why don't you go upstairs and take a nap?" Angela shook her head.

"I couldn't do that."

"Angela, you are running yourself ragged. You need your sleep. Go on, I can watch Morgan for a few hours."

"Are you sure?" Angela questioned.

"Of course I'm sure. I'm her father." I replied. It's not that I wanted to get rid of Angela; but she said it herself, she wasn't going to be able to be any good for Morgan or herself if she didn't get some sleep.

"Thank you Tony." She kissed me and then walked up the stairs. I watched her because I was sure she was asleep before she ever stood up. Then I took the bottle out of Morgan's mouth and leaned her up against my shoulder. I rubbed her back in circles until she burped. I felt my eyes getting heavy and I closed my eyes.

* * *

**P.O.V. Mona**

I laughed when I opened the front door and saw Tony sitting on the couch sleeping with the baby in his arms. I walked over to him and sat down on the couch and slid Morgan out from underneath his arm. That jarred him right off the couch.

"Wait!" He hollered and then looked at me.

"Relax, I'm allowed to hold my granddaughter." I replied and Tony sighed.

"Oh I'm sorry Mona."

"I think you could use some sleep too." I stated.

"I get sleep." Tony responded.

"Forty-five minutes doesn't count."

"Angela's napping right now Mona; and I can't leave her alone with Morgan."

"Why not?' Mona asked tilting her head.

"I love her Mona, but I don't know how she raised Jonathan," he paused, "what are you doing home so early?"

"After Angela left the office, I didn't see any reason to stay in New York, so I sent Stan for the lunch meeting and then sent him home. I got on the train and decided to come home." Tony shook his head and Morgan started screaming again.

"Where are the kids?" I asked rocking Morgan in my arms.

"Sam and Hank are at their apartment. I think Jonathan went back to the dorm."

"Couldn't take Morgan huh?" I laughed and Tony shook his head.

"Mother?" I heard weakly. I looked over at the stairs to see Angela standing there.

"What are you doing?" I asked her and Angela walked over and sat in the chair by the front door.

"I couldn't sleep knowing my little girl was down here." She smiled. I looked at them and then brushed my hand against Morgan's cheek. "Oh, Mother, I'm not going to the office tomorrow."

"You listened to my advice. I'm glad." I stated and Angela nodded.

"I'm going to take some time to spend with Morgan and get some sleep," she said, "not sure how much that'll be though."

"Most new parents don't," I smiled. In the last three weeks this beautiful little girl had created so much chaos in our family; but I don't think anybody could love her more.

**A/N: I want to thank my supporters- Dimples73, Sand N' Sable, Imaginer.012, Stayathomemum,Tangela13, GoldenGirlSherry, kirsty2765 and No-Rhyme-Just-Reason for their constant support. Without them, I probably would have quit writing a long time ago. Thank you all! Love ya guys! :) **


End file.
